


For Reference

by Figment81



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figment81/pseuds/Figment81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-relationship fluff.<br/>The Tardis decides Vastra is in need of some information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own them, just like playing with them.

Vastra was concerned. Jenny had been roughly pushed by the ape they had been chasing last night. She had fallen and banged her head on the cobbles of the road. The force had been enough to knock her out for a few moments. Apart from a slight headache she was fine (the ape had made a fine meal) but it was enough for Vastra to realise just how little she knew about how to care for her maid and assistant if anything happened. Unfortunately apes in general seemed to know so little about themselves at this point in time that the lizard was at a loss where to get the information she needed. Jenny had insisted on going out to run errands as usual and Vastra was determined to do something she just didn't know what. A familiar humming broke through her reverie as the Tardis materialised in the conservatory. The door opened and the Doctor popped his head out. 

"Vastra! How's everything going? I was at a loose end and left the destination up to the old girl. She seems to think I have something you need. She isn't giving off a sense of danger so I guess it's personal eh."  
"Doctor, it is good to see you. I do believe there is something you can help me with."  
A whirling noise was emitted by the Tardis and a pile of books appeared by the door.   
"Oh!" The Doctor raised an eyebrow as he looked at the books the Tardis had selected. "So you are trying to take care of Jenny. Here, I hope you find these useful. Well I must go, always somewhere else to be."  
"Goodbye Doctor and thank you."

The Tardis dematerialised and Vastra looked at the pile of books in her hands. It was clear they were written far in the future. The top one was on first aid and triage, that was put to one side to be referred to if needed. The second was an encyclopaedia of human anatomy and the lizard was pleased to see some similarities between herself and apes. Skeletal structure and most of the organs were the same, skin versus scales being the most obvious difference but some of her existing knowledge would apply. A whole section of the book was devoted to females and as Vastra wanted to know more about Jenny she read it in some detail, some of the facts it contained were intriguing. The lizard picked up the final book, surprised the Tardis had included it but soon became engrossed and lost track of time. She was still reading when Jenny returned and sought out her employer. 

"Oh Ma'am! I didn't mean to disturb you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Jenny's eyes grew wide as she saw the book her mistress was reading and the cover illustration. She had no idea the lizard possessed the illustrated guide to lesbian sexuality and from the angle it was held at Vastra wasn't exactly reading, more staring intently. Jenny all but ran from the room, mortified by what she'd stumbled upon but another hidden part of herself held hope for the future. She also decided to try to get a look at that book the next time her employer went out. Vastra picked up on Jenny's increased heart rate and change of scent before she left the room, she didn't think it was entirely due to shock. 

"Jenny! Come back here! You didn't disturb me I was merely...researching. Now I think it is time for some tea my dear."  
"Yes Ma'am."


	2. Chapter 2

Jenny had never been so embarrassed as when she had walked in on her mistress reading what looked to be a rather interesting book. The lizard didn't seem bothered in the slightest, she'd just put down the book and asked for tea. Now her employer had gone out on a lead in the new case leaving Jenny behind due to her fall the previous evening. The maid didn't think it was necessary but had learnt not to question her mistress. She went into the conservatory and saw the pile of books by Madame Vastra's favourite chair. The lizard hadn't even bothered to hide them. 

Looking closer at the books, the first two made sense given Jenny's recent injury and she was happy her mistress was concerning herself with helping rather than just eating humans but what was the third book doing with them. It was clear the books were written many years in the future, her employer had explained about her friend who could travel in time and she assumed that was where these had come from. The cover of the controversial book showed two women embracing, a book like that about men and women would be scandalous almost certainly considered obscene but one about two women was bordering on illegal. Jenny wondered why her mistress had been given or selected such a book. Maybe she had urges and her friend was trying to help her with how to deal with them surrounded by humans. Was the lizard even compatible with men. Part of Jenny's job was to assist Madame Vastra's interactions with people and she shuddered as she contemplated dealing with one of the local toms on her behalf. No surely that wouldn't happen. She shivered as she thought of her asking for Jenny's assistance in another way. 

Although she was deeply curious Jenny never even opened the book just stared at it in some form of awe. She was still staring when her employer returned.   
"I'm sorry ma'am. I didn't open it. I promise."  
"Jenny I have never restricted your access to any of my books, this one is no different. There is nothing wrong with your curiosity."  
"But ma'am why would a book like this even be written?"  
"Because by the time this was written humanity had mostly moved past its prejudice of two women or two men for that matter being together and some people will always require a guide book. I personally prefer to learn by doing for some things, reference material such as those other books is always useful though."  
"Those books might come in handy if I get hurt again. Hope I don't though."  
"I have a similar set of books for my people but they are in Silurian. I will have to ask the Doctor for a translated set next time I see him."  
"Ma'am?"  
"You are not the only one who could be injured Jenny, besides I believe they would be educational." Vastra smirked.   
Jenny suddenly looked like a rabbit in the headlights as it became clear that the lizard wasn't just talking about tending wounds.   
"For now however it is late and I believe those books belong in the library. I will let you know if I obtain any further information you may find interesting. Put them away then join me upstairs and help me undress."  
"Yes ma'am!" What was a standard part of Jenny's duties suddenly held more promise for the future and she hoped she could manage her tasks without her hands shaking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final part of this little tale. Things head in a slightly different direction but stick with it.

A few weeks after the last visit, Vastra was again surprised as the Tardis materialised in her conservatory.  
"Well, well the old girl really does seem to like you. Here are those translated books you needed, actually one isn't a straight translation as I thought something written from a human's perspective would be more useful. I'll just leave them here for Jenny. You know I really need to meet her someday."  
"I'm sure they will be fine but how did you know I needed them?" Vastra didn't even look at the books the Doctor had placed on a convenient table.  
"Oh something came through on the psychic paper. Well I must be going. See you around!"  
The Doctor disappeared before Vastra had time to draw breath.  
"Oh ma'am, I thought I heard voices."  
"Yes the Doctor just dropped off the translations of the books on Silurians. I would like you to read them when you get a moment as I would like to be able to rely on your assistance when I need it."  
"Yes ma'am"

Jenny wasn't expecting such an early opportunity to read her new books but when Vastra announced she would prefer to hunt alone that evening, she figured she may as well make a start. The books were still in the conservatory where the Doctor had left them. Her mistress had been right when she said they were similar to the ones on humans. The first aid manual should come in useful and the anatomy book looked interesting. The maid cautiously uncovered the final book unsure of what she would find. Nothing could have prepared her for what she held in her hand. There could only be one reason her employer insisted she read, 'how to love your lizard, a guide to human and Silurian romance'. The picture on the front was similar to the book she'd seen previously except one woman was green and scaly. Jenny was shocked, she could admit she was intrigued by the lizard and had perhaps pictured them at some point in the future exploring their similarities and differences. Having it reduced to research on 'assistance' cheapened it. The ex-match girl never expected romance but she still had her self respect. She wasn't sure what would happen when she told her mistress she didn't wish to provide that type of assistance but she was prepared to deal with the consequences. Jenny put the books in the library and went to bed softly sobbing, crying herself to sleep. 

For the next few days Jenny avoided her employer as much as possible while still being careful to fulfil her duties. It didn't take long for the lizard to notice the change and she called her maid to her for a serious conversation.  
"What's wrong Jenny?"  
"Nothing ma'am."  
"Don't give me that, now tell me is it something I have done?"  
"I've seen the book and I don't think I can provide the assistance you need from me ma'am."  
"Why not? Would you leave me to suffer if I needed you?"  
"I've never done anything like that before."  
"You are a quick learner, I'm sure you'll manage."  
"I don't want to manage. I'm your maid. This isn't exactly part of the job description."  
"You're always doing things a maid wouldn't do."  
"So that makes it alright then? You may pay me but that's not for sale. Maybe you should find someone else who is prepared to tend to your needs."  
"What in the book disgusted you so badly? I know we are different but I didn't think you that squeamish."  
"I never even opened the book ma'am the title was enough."  
"What on earth are you talking about? Where is the book now?"  
"In the library ma'am, with the other books from the Doctor."  
"Wait here!" Vastra stormed into the library and let out a gasp as she located the tome in question. The thought had crossed her mind that the Doctor may have included a book on Silurian relationships but given Jenny's response to the human one, felt it would only confirm that lesbian couples could be accepted. This book along with her own words had implied entirely the wrong thing. Vastra intended to give the Doctor hell for putting her in this position but first she had to sort out the mess she found herself in. The lizard rushed back to her maid.  
"I never saw the books the Doctor brought Jenny. When I asked you for assistance I was purely referring to my health. I understand that you would not wish to be involved with someone such as me and I would never ask you to do anything in this book under the pretence of your employment. The Doctor has a perverse sense of humour. I believe this was his idea of a joke."  
"It's not that I wouldn't... It was the matter of fact way it was presented. That you implied you had a right to...A girl likes to be wooed."  
Jenny stood, crossed the room and settled in her mistress' lap. Hoping she hadn't misread the situation.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Your friend wouldn't have found it funny if you weren't interested. Shall we read it together?"  
"Forward ape!"  
"Yes ma'am."  
Vastra settled Jenny more securely in her arms as she opened the book, almost purring as the warm, soft girl snuggled into her, ready to discover just how compatible they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this was originally intended as a one shot we'll be leaving the ladies alone to complete their discoveries by themselves.


End file.
